The New Derek
by Blitztoomuch
Summary: It's Casey and Derek's first day as seniors. Derek is still together will Sally and he's been nice to everyone, including Casey. Casey starts hating the new Derek and misses the old jerk Derek. Casey tries to bring back her old stepbrother. 2-part
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a few months after the episode Derek's School of Dating. It's the first day of school and it's Derek and Casey's senior year. It is also the first day for Edwin and Lizzie as freshman.

"DER-EK!" yelled Casey.

"What did Derek do?" asked Nora.

"Derek did… he did… oh you don't want to know what he did!" yelled Casey.

"He didn't do anything did he?" asked George.

"No. It's been months now since Derek has pulled a prank on me. Ever since he started dating Sally he's been nice to me", said Casey.

"Casey, I thought Derek being nice to you was what you've wanted since we moved in", said Nora.

"Yeah, but our morning fight is part of our morning routine. It's just weird that its no longer happens", said Casey.

"Morning family! Casey, I'm walking to school with Sally today so here are the keys to the Prince", said Derek as he was passing by.

"Just plain weird", mumbled Casey.

* * *

Casey (talking to audience like she does right after the theme song plays): "Things at the house since Derek hooked up with Sally have been quiet to say the least. It's been the quiet I've longed for, ever since I moved here. You've heard the old saying: be careful what you wish for. I got it and the new courteous Derek is getting on my last nerves. I miss the old Derek. Sure he was a jerk and went out of his way to make me miserable but at least he kept things interesting."

* * *

"So I saw you pull up in the school parking lot. I see Derek gave you the car. That's new", said Emily.

"Yeah, he's acted weird ever since he started dating Sally", said Casey.

"Come on, how weird could it be?" asked Emily.

"Lets see: first offers the remote every time I walk in the living room, he hasn't pulled a single prank on me, he hasn't called me any type of name besides 'Case' or "Casey", he gave me the car this morning, and he even lets me sit in his chair", said Casey.

"I don't see the problem then", said Emily confused. "For as long as I've known you, this is exactly what you wanted."

"The problem is, is that Derek is no longer Derek. You see I finally adjust to the guy being a jerk to me and now he suddenly changes!" exclaims Casey.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about Derek changing!" said Emily as she saw Derek coming down the hallway with Edwin, Lizzie, and their friends.

"What is it?" asked Casey confused.

"Over here is the science lab where you will partake in many experiments. Edwin, no blowing up the school! And over here is some lockers where you will come to get and put away books as well as socialize with your friends", said Derek. "And over here is my wonderful stepsister and my good friend Emily. Good morning ladies".

Derek then continued with his tour as Emily was just frozen in shock. Casey was also in shock. This was a new weird for the new Derek.

"Did I just see Derek, giving a bunch of freshman tours of the school?" asked Emily.

"Yeah, and he gave accurate information. He also called me his 'wonderful stepsister', that guy has officially lost it!" exclaimed Casey. "I'm going to go talk to Paul".

"Ok see you later", said Emily who still hadn't moved since seeing Derek.

"3…2…1…" said Paul looking at his watch. As he finished saying "one", he saw his door swing open and as expected Casey came in.

"Happy first day of your senior year, Casey!" said Paul.

"It should be a happy day Paul but it's just weird and a bit irritating!" exclaimed Casey as she sat down.

"So I'm guessing Derek drove you up the wall the whole summer. How many pranks per day did he pull on you?" asked Paul.

"No worse! Derek has been completely nice towards me the whole summer. He's been like that since he hooked up with Sally!" exclaimed Casey.

"Ok I must be hearing things. It sounds to me like you're upset that Derek is finally being nice to you. The thing that you've wanted from him since you first moved here", said Paul confused.

"Yes that's exactly it!" said Casey. "I guess it weird that he isn't there to challenge me every minute of my life. Sure his immature antics bugged me and we fought constantly, but that was our way of dealing with each other. Our way of co-existing."

"Sounds to me somebody is a little jealous of Derek's girlfriend", suggested Paul.

"No that's disgusting! We're stepsiblings after all!" exclaimed Casey repulsed.

"No not like that. You're jealous that Derek's attention is being paid mostly to Sally now. You used to be the center of his attention with his pranks and all. You also got a lot more attention from your family when Derek pranked you and teased you", said Paul.

"I guess that makes sense", said Casey quietly. "Thanks Paul".

"Anytime Casey", answered Paul.

First period for Casey was calculus. She saw most of the brains from her grade in the room and one unexpected stepbrother.

"Derek what are you doing in this class?" asked Casey.

"Its on my schedule. You know after I figured out that all the steps to solving math problems are in the textbook I started doing really well. Plus, Sally encouraged me to step up the studying to get into this class", answered Derek.

"Wow", said Casey. It was just another example of Derek not being Derek.

Meanwhile Edwin and Lizzie had English first period. The teacher asked the class to each stand up, and tell everyone a little about themselves. Edwin went first and if it wasn't for Lizzie stopping him, he would have been the only one to go.

He first started talking about his new acting interest (just another one of his short-lived obsessions), then his brother Derek's transformation, then his plans to be a big business tycoon, and then about his Edweirdo nickname. The class was almost asleep when Lizzie stopped him.

Lizzie went next and she simply talked about her environmental interests and her new belt in Tae Kwon Do.

At lunch, Derek and Sally sat in Derek's usual spot with Ralph and Sam. Casey and Emily meanwhile sat with Noel. Amy offered them a spot at the cheerleader table, but Max was there so Casey declined.

"I can't stand the new Derek anymore! I'm going to bring back the old jerk Derek even if it's the last thing I do", said Casey frantically.

"What are you going to do? Break up Derek and Sally?" asked Emily jokingly.

"Hey now, that's not a bad idea", said Casey.

"Casey, you can't be serious. I know Derek irritates you more than ever, but you are too nice to even consider it. Besides, think about how Derek and Sally would feel", said Emily.

"But if Sally is out of the picture than Derek won't have any incentive to be nice so he'll go back to his old ways", said Casey evilly. "It's full proof. I kind of feel bad for Sally, but I can't live with Derek like this for another year. Besides, Derek is not much of a long-term relationship person anyway, so in a way, I'm just speeding up the inevitable. Nothing wrong about that, right Em. If you think about it, I'm really doing Sally a favor. Right?".

"I'm having no part of this. You are becoming everything you once hated about Derek", said Emily bitterly as she left.

"Em don't you miss the old Derek. Emily come back!" yelled Casey trying to get her friend to come back.

That's the first part of what is probably going to be a 2-part story. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter of the Reunion is in the works.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Noel will you help me? Please?" asked Casey.

"Sure, I suppose", answered Noel.

"Awe, thanks you're the best", said Casey.

"What's your plan?" asked Noel.

"No idea" answered Casey.

"Why don't you get one of Derek's friends to help", suggested Noel.

"That won't work the only people, not counting Emily, he listens to are Sam and Ralph. They are both too loyal to Derek to try this", answered Casey.

"True, they are. However, it seems to me that Ralph would be easy to trick into helping us", said Noel.

"Good point. Very good point", said Casey as she gave Noel an evil grin.

* * *

After school, Casey saw Ralph at his locker. She decided to move in and secure her clueless helper.

"Hey Casey, nice shoes!" said Ralph.

"Hey Ralph, I have a question for you: what do you think of Derek and Sally?" asked Casey.

"They're great together. And Sally's quite a babe", said Ralph.

"Yeah but don't you think that they are a poor match. Think about it Ralph, he completely changed Derek", said Casey.

"It's not so bad", answered Ralph.

"You know, she thinks that you're nice shoes line is stupid", said Casey.

"What!" exclaimed Ralph.

"She said that the line is stupid and that you're stupid. And she also said that you're shoes are stupid", said Casey.

"Nobody calls my shoes stupid. Except for my brother. And Sam and D. And my dog. But not Sally!" exclaimed Ralph.

"So can't you see, that if she's this mean to you, consider how badly she must treat Derek" said Casey.

"Good point, so what should we do? Make sure she likes his shoes?" asked Ralph.

"No we should break them up. Can't you see that she's just wrong for Derek? I need your help though", said Casey.

"Awesome I'm in", said Ralph.

"Good", answered Casey.

* * *

The next day, Noel, Casey, and Ralph put their plan into effect. At lunchtime, Noel stalled Derek at his locker by bringing up hockey. Noel told Derek that he was interested in trying out for the team before he started rambling.

Meanwhile, Ralph's job was to keep Sally occupied and in the cafeteria. The plan would fail if she left to find Derek. Ralph, being Ralph, decided to bring up his shoes beef with Sally.

"So Sally, I hear from Casey that you don't like my shoes", said Ralph.

"I don't have a problem with them, except for the fact that you're wearing slippers today", said Sally.

"Yeah well, I thought you would prefer them over my Nike's" said Ralph.

"Please wear your sneakers tomorrow", said Sally.

"Oh what now you're hating on the slippers. For your information, they're quite comfortable", said Ralph.

"Fine, whatever Ralph. By the way, do you know where Derek is?" asked Sally.

"I can assure you that Noel is not stalling him at his locker", answered Ralph.

"Ok then", said Sally not wanting any more details from Ralph.

Noel finally let Derek go after a couple minutes. It was enough time for Casey to get ready. She put on a blonde wig and put on Derek's hockey jersey that she had stolen earlier this morning.

"Hey Derek!" said Casey in a perky voice as she approached Derek.

"Hey Case, why are you wearing that. Are you spying on someone again?" asked Derek.

"No silly", she said as she playfully slapped him.

"Ok well here comes Sally so I guess I'll see you around Case", said Derek.

Casey turned around briefly and saw Sally approaching them.

"Oh Derek you are hilarious! That's what I love about you!" yelled Casey loud enough for the room to hear her.

"Casey, have you taken too much allergy medicine again?" asked Derek in a concerned voice.

"No silly", said Casey.

"Ok good", said Derek as he started walking away.

"Wait!" said Casey. She reached out grab Derek, but he was out of reach. She reached out so hard that she lost her balance and fell to the cafeteria floor, losing her wig. The whole room was laughing at her at this point.

"Derek don't you have something to say to me?" asked Casey hoping for an insult.

"Yeah, do you need help up", said Derek offering her his hand.

"Forget it", said Casey as she got up and stomped away.

"What was that about?" asked Sally.

"No idea", said Derek.

"I do. Casey tried to break you and Sally up" said Emily from behind.

"What does wearing a blonde wig have to... wait... was she pretending to be another girlfriend or something?" asked Derek.

"I think so. Of course, because it involved Casey, it involved falling also", said Emily.

"Yeah I guess. Why did she do it though?" asked Derek.

"Because she misses the old you. She misses the immature, inconsiderate, jerk Derek", said Emily.

* * *

Later that day, Casey sat down on the couch immediately after coming home from school. Derek had gotten home before her and was upstairs. He came down as soon as Casey came in, though.

"Hey Derek, sorry about that display today", said Casey, bracing for the worst.

"Spacey, Spacey, Spacey, if you wanted me to be a jerk towards you, you could have just asked", said Derek.

"So you're not mad?" asked Casey.

"No. To be honest, I missed the fun of pranking and fighting with you. So is the peace between is over?" asked Derek.

"DER-EK! That's Casey talk for yes", answered Casey.

"Good. Oh by the way, you are a fantastic writer. I had no idea you liked Steve from math class", said Derek giving Casey his infamous smirk.

"How did you... you read my diary didn't you!" yelled Casey.

Derek just started laughing hysterically.

"DER-EK!" yelled Casey.

"Looks like Derek's back", said Edwin.

"Good because he scared me yesterday with that whole tour thing", said Lizzie.

"Edwin, make me a sandwich!" yelled Derek.

"I miss nice Derek already", said Edwin as he proceeded to the kitchen.


End file.
